


the merits of race car beds

by OrionPax



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Five Years Later, Implied/Referenced Sex, Partial Nudity, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baymax can activate at some awkward moments. Hiro had learned to deal with it mostly over the last 5 years. But the most awkward time for a healthcare companion to activate is when Hiro is trying to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the merits of race car beds

When Gogo had first been introduced to Hiro 5 years ago she didn't expect that one day she'd be on his bed, kissing him with her hands creeping up under his shirt. But then she didn't expect to be a super hero either so really this wasn't that surprising in the grand scheme of things. She broke the kiss and sat up to look at him. Hiro was still a little flustered by the make out session and he grinned up at her. He had grown up quite a bit since they had met, now he was actually catching up with her in height. But as much as he tried to act more like an adult he was still the same nerd who blushed when she so much as kissed him on the cheek.

Hiro propped himself up on his elbows. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm kind of disappointed." Gogo said. Hiro's face fell slightly and his brow furrowed in confusion. "Oh no not with the kiss. I'm talking about your bed. You should have a race car bed, it would be cool."

"I-What? I'm not a little kid." Hiro said as he wiggled out from under her so he could sit up too. This was not in any way how he expected things to be going.

Gogo poked him in the chest. "I have a race car bed I'll have you know. Are you calling me a little kid? Does this look like a little kid to you?" Gogo's hands went to her shirt and in one swift move had pulled it up and off.

Impressively Hiro went from flustered to bright red and spluttering in 0.5 seconds. He even instinctively covered his eyes before realising he was allowed to look at his girlfriend. "I, well, erm that is..." He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck before continuing. "No that's definably a pretty adult chest you have there. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I'm teasing you nerd." Gogo said affectionately kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair. "So are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Yeah for sure I am. Are _you_ ready?" Hiro said.

"I'm not the one blushing at the first piece of clothing lost." Gogo said leaning into Hiro and running her hands down his shirt. Her deft fingers made short work of his buttons and slipped it off of his shoulders. Being a super hero had done a good job of adding some more muscle to Hiro's frame even if he was still pretty skinny. This wasn't something Gogo was going to complain about any time soon. She shifted herself back into his lap again and lowered her lips to his neck.

Hiro's hands came to rest on her waist. "It doesn't seem fair that I'm top less and you aren't."

Gogo broke her contact with his neck and nibbled his ear gently. "Well what are you going to do about it? I've done all the undressing so far so if we are talking about fair then it's your turn."

"Yes of course." Hiro said trying to focus on something other than Gogo's warm breath on his cheek. His hands slid up her spine until they met the strap of her bra. A second of feeling about and he had found the clasp. Now he just had to undo it which was easier said than done, he had a theoretical grasp on what to do but his fingers didn't want to cooperate so he ended up just fumbling with the thing.

Gogo pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Need a little help there babe?"

"No, no I got this. I'm a genius, I can work this out." He mumbled.

"Work it out?" Gogo said rolling her eyes. "What's there to work out? It's a bra not quantum mechanics."

"I know." Hiro said as he tried even harder to get it undone. His frustration and slight embarrassment made his fingers even less cooperative.

Gogo planted her hands on his chest and pushed him down onto the bed. "Let me get that for you." Her hand went behind her back and flicked open the clasp easily. She shrugged the bra off of her shoulders and tossed it to the side.

"Wow." Was the only thing Hiro could bring to mind to say. Gogo wasn't sure if that was aimed at her skill removing her bra or at the sight of her breasts but either way she was willing to take it as a compliment. Hiro swallowed hard. "Wow." He said again.

Placing her hands on the bed she raised her self over Hiro. But she moved forwards to quickly and clonked her head on the headboard. "Ow." She said without thinking and then they both froze.

There was a beep and the sound of an air compressor. Baymax took a few squeaky steps to reach the bed. "Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. Hiro from you and Gogo's body language and hormone levels it appears as if you are about to engage in sexual intercourse. I will now scan you."

"Don't scan us I'm begging you." Hiro said. Gogo rolled over to lay next to him so he could focus on arguing with the robot.

"Scan complete." Baymax said as cheerfully as his voice circuits could achieve.

"Unbelievable." Hiro said. He crawled forwards so he was at the end of the bed facing Baymax. "Ok fine, you scanned us and I am satisfied with my care."

Baymax looked at him. "That is good Hiro but I cannot deactivate until all patients are satisfied with their care." He turned back to Gogo. "I have scanned you both and you are both free from sexually transmitted diseases but I still recommend using protection. Do you require any birth control?"

Gogo was doing her best to stifle her laugher under her breath but it wasn't easy. "No thanks Baymax I'm on top of it."

"Yes you were in the upper position when I activated." Baymax said and Gogo couldn't hold in her laugher any more. "Hiro do you require a condom? I have a stock of them and can play an instructional video of how to put one on if you need it."

"NO!" Hiro yelled with a crack in his voice. "No. No it’s fine there's one in my desk." He spun around. "Gogo, please, for everything that is holy, just tell him you are satisfied with your care."

"Oh not just yet. He still needs to look at the bump on my head." Gogo said between chuckles.

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain." Baymax said and Hiro sank down to bury his face in the covers.

Gogo chewed her lip for a second. "I'd say about a two."

"Well you seem perfectly healthy. If you experience any headaches or dizziness let me know and I will reassess your injury." Baymax said and then held out a lollypop. "You have been a good girl so here is your reward."

"Oh sweet." Gogo said grabbing it and popping it in her mouth. "Now it's Hiro's turn to satisfy me so I am satisfied with my care."

As Baymax moved back to his charging station Hiro resurfaced. "Thank you."

Gogo pulled the lollypop from between her lips. "Well lover boy, come get me." She gave the lollypop a solid lick and stuck it to the head board.

*******

Gogo nuzzled into Hiro's shoulder and pressed against his back as she started to wake from her doze. The room had gotten dark around them and the soft glow from Hiro's clock told her it was late in the evening. "You awake?" She whispered gently.

"Mhm." Hiro said sleepily. "You'd be amazed how distracting boobs can be when you are trying to sleep."

"No I think I have a pretty good idea." Gogo said. She reached up and pulled the lollypop off the head board and put it back into her mouth. "You know when I'm older and all my friends are gossiping about our first times I think the Baymax story means I win."

"Oh I didn't think about it being your first time." Hiro said thoughtfully.

Gogo pursed her lips. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh no it's just that it's good for me. Now you have nothing to compare me too." Hiro rolled over to face her and she saw the smile on his face.

All the clichés said that Gogo was supposed to ask him 'was it good for you too?'. But Gogo liked to do things her own way. "So, are you satisfied with your care?"

Hiro's exasperated cry of "Oh my god." Broke the silence followed by Gogo's snickering.

 


End file.
